Hitomi Hyuga
Hitomi Hyuga(English) Hyuuga Hitomi(Japanese) (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Being from the Hyuuga clan(and the main branch in particular), it was already expected that Hitomi be a top-notch student in both brains and brawns. Even before being placed in the Ninja Academy, she was put through vigorous training on an almost daily basis. By the time she entered the academy at age 5, Hitomi was already able to perform the byakugan and some basic techniques, such as the 8 trigram 64 palms in the gentle fist fighting style. During her years as a student, many were cautious towards her. It wasn't her as a person(in fact, she was gentle and soft-spoken), but just being from the Hyuuga clan and knowing their history and attitude towards society that made others nervous to approach her. Even though she was a top class student, she felt like a social outcast. At age 10, she graduated from the Ninja Academy and was placed into a three-man squad with two other graduates(names unknown). There was an obvious awkward aura surrounding the trio, but eventually, all the hatred, bitterness, and confusion was put aside when Hitomi(low on chakra and with a twisted ankle), stood up against the thieves planning to kill them and swore she would protect her team mates even if it meant losing her life. Luckily, she was able to defeat her opponents and earn the aknowledgement and respect she deserved. Three years later, she took part in the Chunin Exams and became one of few to pass and become a Chunin-ranked ninja at age 13. At 18, she takes the Jonin Exams and passes as well, becoming a Jonin-ranked ninja. Personality For the most part, Hitomi is seen as cool, calm, and collected. She is sometimes insecure about herself from the way others see her from knowing her family. This aside, she tries to remain gentle and soft-spoke; only looking to help others and make friends. She has developed a weakness for children; especially those who suffer from self-doubt like her younger cousin, Hinata, who constantly tries to prove her worth to her father, but only sees her as a lost cause. Because of this, she has ttaken it upon herself to act like a teacher and help them gain respect from others and most importantly, respect for themselves. She has a high outlook on her clan. While she does want nothing more than to bring honor to her people, she also has mixed feelings on their ways of thinking. The side branch of the Hyuuga clan is a good example. Having to place a curse seal on a non-main branch relative to keep them in line is a strange, horrible, and down-right cruel way of living. Her uncle, Hizashi, and younger cousin, Neji, along with the rest of the side branch, are always emotionally raging with anger at being treated this way. Hitomi feels much sadness and grief for them, but can do very little to change anything. Being placed into an arranged marraige has made her wonder if being in the main branch is really any different than having curse placed upon her. Her favorite foods are Ohagi, Sukiyaki, and strawberries, while her least favorites are anything spicy. Her deepest secret is to love freely. Appearance In general, she was born with a fair complection, white eyes, and dark blue hair. Part I: She stands at 5'3(160 cm), weighing 90 Lbs.(40 kg). Her dark blue hair is shoulder length; the side bangs just barely touching her collar. The bangs across her forehead are cut perfectly straight. Her white eyes are large and very expressive; especially from fear or happiness. Despite her small and frail-looking body, she is quite agile and flexible. Her clothing consists of long-sleeved shirts with wide collars and pants. The footwear is your everyday, normal pair of blue ninja sandals. Part II: She stands at 5'9(175 cm), weighing 115 Lbs.(52 kg). Her dark blue hair ends past her lower back, but above her butt when down. When put up(as it's mainly seen), it's folded in half with her side bangs tied in with the tail as well. The bangs on her forehead are cut perfectly straight across. Her almost non-seeable eyes have taken on a more gentler look; thick lashes giving her a more feminine expression. Her large bust and shapely hips are more than noticible. Whether this is genetics or a Hyuuga clan secret is still unknown. Despite training since she was a child, the only physical difference would be her strong legs; namely the calves. Her clothing is pretty simple-looking. The top is a gray shoulder-bearing long sleeve shirt; the collar ending just above her bust. The bottom of the shirt ends around her thighs. Her pants are a deeper dark blue; ending at mid-calf. Her footwear consists of blue heeled sandels that strap around her ankles. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Being from the Hyuuga Clan, Hitomi has inherited the clans blood limit: The Byakugan. This allows her to be able to fight in the Gentle Fist Style. The Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) or Gentle Fist Art (柔拳法, Jūkenpō) is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Targeting the tenketsu can enhance the havoc and control a Gentle Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These special nodes, 361 in total, are key gatekeeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the Gentle Fist user sees fit is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's chakra can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from using techniques as seen in Neji's fight with Hinata during the Chūnin Exams. Neji Hyūga remarked that any chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique. As seen in his fight with Kidōmaru, it is done by leaking chakra from the chakra openings in one's hands and moulding it into a needle-like shape to slice through the chakra.1 However it is unknown if this technique can be done by any Gentle Fist user or just those who can see the tenketsu. Because the chakra pathway system is invisible to the naked eye, the Byakugan is required for this style to be used effectively. Since the Byakugan is unique to the Hyūga clan, it has become their signature style of combat. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with chakra network manipulation, makes the Gentle Fist the most reputable and fearsome taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure.2 Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Hitomi is a 17-year-old and a Chunin-ranked ninja of Konohagakure. Over the years of training since she was a child, she has made it a daily task to strengthen her skills and flexability in combat. Chunin Exams Arc During the Chunin Exams, Hitomi was amongst the crowd while observing her cousin, Neji's, fight against Uzumaki Naruto in the final rounds. Upon showing everyone in the stadium his curse seal, she felt guilty and sad for his upbringing. However, what shocked her more was that the boy who everyone treated cruedly in the village, had somehow defeated Neji! Unable to move from scarecly low chakra, the medical staff on standby rushed out to retrieve him and brought him to a room to be treated. Before her uncle, Hiashi, came to tell Neji of his father's untimely death and deliver a letter telling of why he died, Hitomi left the stadium and payed him a visit. It was brief though with the medical trying to heal him and the injuried and pride-striken boy not uttering a single word. As soon as she left, news of Hinata coughing up blood and still severly hurt from her battle with Neji in the 2nd part of the Chunin Exams caught her ears and hurried as fast as she could to find her. Spotting one of her cousin's team mates on the upper levels of the stadium, she began up the steps, but became tired and passed out halfway from Kabuto's jutsu. (After the)Invasion of Konoha Arc When she finally awoke, she, along with everyone else in the crowd, were both confused and worried as to what happened. After caring for the scared, the young, and the old, answers were finally given when she arrived home. The 3rd Hokage had been killed by Orochimaru and large amounts of the village were a mess. The sound village and sand village had united(with Orochimaru) to take out Konohagakure, but failed in completely destroying it. After the invasion, Hitomi is often seen going off on missions with her team mates to investigate the whereabouts of Orochimaru's secret plans to destroy Konohagakure. Sasuke retrieval Arc Finding out that Uchiha Sasuke had left the village to persue Orochimaru and make him his teacher, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto were sent to retrieve him back. Before leaving, Hitomi is seen peering outside the dojo door she's training in at Neji leaving on his mission; silently praying that he and his friends find Sasuke and make it back alive. When the group had returned unsuccessful, she was in tears at hearing that Neji needed an operation from having a huge hole in his chest. Luckily, the surgery wasn't a failure and he came out alive. During his time in the hospital, Hitomi came often to check up on him. Afterwards, she helped him during his home recovery as best she could despite being scolded by her family. Pre-Shippuden She is now found more often at the Hyuuga Clan's dojo after the news of being placed into an arranged marraige to a man known as Hitoshi Hyuuga(Hyuuga Hitoshi). While she does take this as an honor in making her clan proud of her, she still has mixed feelings about being placed into it against her will. However, she does enjoy the time spent with Hitoshi; however little it is. By the end of Part I, she had passed the Jonin Exams and is now a Jonin-level ranked ninja. She can be seen training her younger cousins inside and outside of the Hyuuga compound; improving both their skills and her own. Part II Hitomi is still a Jonin-level ranked ninja of Konohagakure. She is still engaged to her fiance, Hitoshi Hyuuga(Hyuuga Hitoshi); whom she is planning to finally marry by the end of the year. During the time skip after Part I, but before Part II, her feelings for Hitoshi had blossomed into what she considers real love. It is during Pein's Invasion, that she is finally able to confess her true feelings to him after he dies trying to protect her. After the attack was over, he was brought back to life and to her surprise, he tells her that he had heard her confess her love for him before dying and it had made him feel happy, and above all else, appreciated that someone saw him as a human being and not just another emotionless puppet who's only purpose was to serve and honor the Hyuuga clan. Trivia '*'Hitomi enjoys spending any free time relaxing with a nice cup of hot tea '*'Even though she has her food cooked and served to her, she does enjoy cooking herself and doesn't mind helping the servants out '*'She enjoys training; be it herself, others, or her own family(namely, her younger cousins) *She hates spicy food *She enjoys eating anything made; be it Onigiri(rice balls), Sukiyaki(pot of meats, vegetables, noodles, and tofu), Curry rice(half curry and half rice), Sashimi, Soba noodles, Ramen, Miso soup, Bento(boxed meals), and Ohagi *She wishes to love freely Reference Hitomi Hyuga is/was created by I-am-your-prince(DeviantArt.com) Category:DRAFT